Mundos Distintos
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Me recuerdas? Solo soy la persona que te ama... ¿Es así cómo debemos vivir? En mundos distintos... ¿Qué puede hacer? Algunas veces digo tu nombre... ¿Qué debo de hacer? Te amo... Estoy cayendo en esta distancia, de la cuál no podemos regresar... Estamos en mundos distintos, pero aún así, amo el haberte conocido.


**Los personajes no son míos. Son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, en este caso Kouri. La trama es 100% mía. Además de que me inspiré escuchando a Blank & Jones.**

* * *

_Para mejor ambiente, escucha: Fallen de Blank & Jones._

* * *

**Mundos distintos.**

* * *

.

.

.

¿Crees en los milagros, mi niña?

¿Crees en el destino, amor?

¿Me recuerdas al menos?

No… Al parecer no, desde ese día; no sé qué pasó contigo, no sé porque el día que nos reencontramos, tus ojos cafés no me reconocieron. No sé, porque tus labios no se curvaron en una sonrisa y al contrario se convirtieron en una mueca de confusión. No sé porque ese día, en vez de correr a abrazarme y llamarme con tu cantarina voz, cómo lo había supuesto yo, me miraste confundida y después buscaste desesperadamente a tu madre.

Hey, mi niña… ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? ¿Recuerdas nuestra "Promesa de reunión"?

"¿Quién es usted?" habías dicho, cuándo me acerqué a ti.

"Ib, linda, soy yo, Garry… ¿Me recuerdas?" te había preguntado yo, algo confundido y porque no, herido.

"Lo siento señor, no lo recuerdo…"hiciste una pausa, me miraste escudriñándome con tu mirada y después, buscaste a tu alrededor "¿Mamá?"

Ese día fue el más doloroso para mí. Hablé con tu madre, ella me conocía ¿Sabes? Fue mi profesora en la universidad, los primeros años… Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, y ella por increíble que fuera me creyó. Después me explicó que fue una experiencia tan traumática para ti, que suprimiste todo… Borraste cualquier evidencia de lo que pasó en aquella galería, borraste recuerdos, palabras, promesas, acciones… Me olvidaste a mí. Tú madre me animó, me dijo que te volviera a tratar y que quizás, solo quizás, así tú lograrías recordarme…

Dudé un poco, no lo negaré.

¿Por qué? Era tanto el dolor, tanta la desesperación de verte, escucharte y saber que no me conocías… Sé que es estúpido, lo sé. Pero yo _me enamoré _ de ti. Sí, lo sé, es enfermo, me enamoré de una pequeña niña de nueve años hace tiempo… Y ahora ella tenía doce bellas primaveras, habían pasado tres años desde nuestro primer encuentro, y al reencontrarnos, mi amor por ti, se intensificó aún más.

Pero tú no sabías quién demonios era yo.

Al principio fue doloroso. En extremo doloroso. No soportaba verte todos los días y que tú, solo me reconocieras cómo "Tu profesor de arte" Tú madre quizás sabe de mi profundo amor por ti… Porque de ella fue la idea de que te diera clases de artes; dibujo, pintura, escultura… Clases particulares, vaya. Yo no me negué; total me servía como parte del servicio de la escuela. Pero, el verte todos los días tan radiante, tan feliz y olvidando todo lo que tú y yo pasamos… Era mucho para mí. Demasiado.

Pero pasó el tiempo, pasaron los días; las semanas, los meses… Y logré a acostumbrarme a que éramos parcialmente desconocidos. Durante ese tiempo, traté de acercarme a ti, y tú accediste. Eso, eso hizo que en mi corazón, un poco de tu calidez se colará por él… Y me enamorará más.

-Garry-Sensei…-me llamabas.

-¿Dime pequeña Ib?-contesté con una sonrisa.

-No me diga pequeña~-hiciste un puchero… ¡Tan hermoso!

-Bueno, entonces, no me pongas honoríficos…

-Pero… Es el maestro, y yo su alumna…

-Pero no estoy tan viejo…-te dije riendo.

Te quedaste pensando; y después me miraste con tus hermosos ojos achocolatados.

-¿C-Cuántos años tiene…s… Garry?-bajaste la mirada apenada.

No pude evitar sonreír, y acariciar tu cabeza.

-Tengo veintiún años, Ib.-hice una pausa y agregué.- No estoy tan viejo, así que, solo llámame Garry, ¿Sí?

-E-Está bien…Garry-te sonrojaste.- Pero debes de llamarme Ib, no pequeña…-agregaste con un ligero puchero.

-Claro, claro.-dije riendo.- Ya no serás pequeña, ahora solo serás Ib…

Sonreíste. Sonreí. Creo que fue uno de los pocos momentos en donde me podía acercar a la pequeña Ib de la cual me enamoré.

Y con esos gestos inocentes tuyo, yo caía más en ese abismo llamado amor.

Te juro que traté de no hacerlo, porque sabía que ya había pasado un tiempo considerable y tú no tenías ni un solo recuerdo de mí… Pero tu presencia, tu sonrisa, tus palabras, tus ojos, todo de ti me atraía más… Te estabas poniendo más bonita día con día… ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti?

Vivíamos en mundos tan distintos…

Qué aunque tú me hubieras recordado, quizás lo nuestro no se hubiera podido dar…

Pero, ¿Sabes?

Ib, yo aun así te amo. Y siempre te amaré.

Varias personas me criticaban por estar enamorado de alguien que no me correspondía y no me recordaba; claro desconocían el hecho de que ese alguien era una niña, suponiendo que era una mujer de mi edad. Muchos amigos me dijeron que la dejará, ¡Qué te dejará! Que te olvidará y siguiera con mi vida… Pero no podía, no podía, el simple hecho de verte, me hacía feliz… Masoquismo lo sé, pero era tan jodidamente feliz con qué tú solo me dedicarás una sonrisa cortes.

Tú madre siempre me apoyo. Jamás encontró raro mi amor por ti. Al contrario, ella agradeció que alguien como yo, se hubiera enamorado de su hija. Y me prometió que junto a mí, lograría que tú me recordaras. Pero pasaba el tiempo y la espera se hacía más larga. Había veces en las que no negaré, que me sintiera solo y que ya no le encontraba caso el seguir… Pero aún había algo que me motiva a continuar procurándote, amándote…

En el pequeño estudio que yo tenía, muchas personas iban a que les diera clase. Ya sea por recomendación de tu madre, o de mi propio profesor, Gueterna y las pocas veces que iba gente a buscarme, siempre me encontraba contigo. ¿Molesto no? Algunas veces te notaba seria cuándo llegaban personas, otras te molestabas de la nada y ya no querías hacer más… Y solo muy pocas, te quedabas callada y seguías con tus cosas…

Ib, ¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que, sientes algo por mí?

¿Qué son celos lo que te da cuándo más personas demandan mi atención?

¿Sabes cariño? Me haría inmensamente feliz, si me recordarás… Sí me amarás, sí… sí tan solo recordarás lo que tú y yo vivimos y lo que nos unió.

Cierto día llegaste triste. Te pregunté qué te pasaba. No me respondiste. Opté por no insistir. Durante las tres horas de clase que solíamos tener tú y yo, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos en silencio. Yo pensando en cómo animarte y saber qué es lo que te pasaba… Tú desanimada por completo.

¿Qué puedo hacer para verte sonreír?

¿Para verte feliz?

Eh caído en este pozo tan profundo, que lo único que deseo es verte feliz… Hacerte feliz.

-Garry…-me llamaste.

-¿Qué pasa linda?-te miré a los ojos, dejando mi trabajo.

Jugaste con el carboncillo en tu mano. Dejaste el carboncillo en la mesa, y de nuevo jugaste con tus dedos. Bajaste la mirada, como si estuvieras apenada, confundida, agobiada. Inhalaste y exhalaste aire, te estabas preparando.

-¿Cómo sabes que quieres a una persona?-preguntaste de pronto.

-Bueno…-tu pregunta me descolocó un poco.-… Depende de a que te refieras "querer" Ib.

-En el plan amoroso…-susurraste aun con tu cabeza baja.- ¿Cómo sabes que quieres a una persona?

-Bueno…-mi pecho comenzaba a sentirse cálido.- Supongo que conoces las señales.

Alzaste tu vista. Estaba algo vidriosa. ¿Qué pasaba mi niña?

-Digamos…-continúe, tratando de no abalanzarme sobre ti y abrazarte.-… Piensas mucho en esa persona, la procuras; la quieres, te diviertes con ella, es lo único que existe para ti…-creo que me estaba proyectado.-… Deseas verla feliz, pese a lo que sea…

-¿Te has enamorado Garry?-preguntaste.

Dudé.

-Sí… Me eh enamorado.-contesté al fin.

Tus ojos cafés, se opacaron un poco. ¿Por qué Ib?

-¿Cómo es ella?-preguntaste con un hilo de voz. Fruncí mi ceño, confundido.- P-Perdón, no d-debí…

-Tranquila…-le dije tratando de calmarla- Ella es…-te miré y sonreí.- Ella es única. Tiene un bello cabello, ojos hermosos, grandes y expresivos, una sonrisa tan hermosa que opaca la luminosidad del sol; su piel es suave, tersa y fina… Es pequeña…-quizás podría darte una pista.-… Ella es frágil y dulce, pero también muestra una fuerte resistencia, es valiente; agradable, dócil, se preocupa por el bien de los demás… Ella es todo lo que pienso, y todo lo que amo.

-S-Se ve que la amas mucho…-dijiste con un tono distinto de voz.

Ladeé mi cabeza. ¿Acaso ella…?

-Sabes Garry.-alzaste su vista y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Q-Qué pasa Ib?-pregunté asustado.

-Mis papas tienen un viaje…-Me acerqué a ti y me senté en un banco para poder abrazarte.-…Un viaje que durará mucho tiempo… Y….Y… yo voy con ellos.

Eso…

¿No es cierto, verdad?

-Nos iremos mañana en la mañana. Hoy es mi última clase contigo.

No podía ser, ¿Verdad?

¿Nos vamos a separar? ¿Una vez más?

-O-Oh…Q-Qué pena…-dije tratando de calmarme.

-¿Y sabes?-agregaste abrazándome. Me sentí tan cálido, tan feliz… Protegido.- Me duele irme…

-¿Por qué?-correspondí el abrazo y traté de tragarme ese nudo en la garganta.

-Porque… Porque… Te quiero Garry.

Se hizo un silencio enorme.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Habías dicho que me querías pero ¿Era en el plano en el que yo pensaba? ¿O solo un efímero querer de una cría de doce años?

Te aferraste más a mí y lloraste desconsoladamente.

-¡Garry!-exclamaste.- Recuerdo todo…. Recuerdo todo…. Pero… Pero….-llorabas sin cesar, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte fuerte, tan fuerte como para que escucharas los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

-Tranquila corazón…-te susurré al oído.- ¿Quieres saber quién es esa persona, de la que te hablé?

Negaste con la cabeza. Sonreí. Pensabas que era alguien distinto a ti.

-Esa mujer…-te aferraste más a mi pecho llorando.- Eres tú… Eres tú la persona de la cual me enamoré.

Alzaste tú vista, tus ojos húmedos mirándome, tu nariz roja por llorar… Y sonreíste.

Oh…

Sonreíste de la única forma que sabías hacerlo. Me sonreíste cómo lo habías hecho, hace algunos años atrás.

Fue ahí, donde me di cuenta, que _mi _Ib, había regresado a mí.

Solo para despedirse.

Después de ese día, nada ha sido igual.

Nos despedimos, y explicamos muchas cosas antes de separarnos.

Habías recordado todo, hace un mes exacto. Pero no dijiste nada, por miedo a que yo te rechazará, además de que me portaba tan distinto contigo. Decidiste seguir fingiendo que no recordabas nada y eras feliz con la relación que tú y yo teníamos en ese entonces.

Después llegó lo del viaje de tus padres, un viaje inesperado. En donde tú debías de ir.

Y bueno… El resto es historia.

Ahora, me encuentro aquí, solo con tu recuerdo, pensándote, amándote, esperándote…

Vivimos en mundos tan distintos mi pequeña flor.

Qué algunas veces es imposible estar juntos.

Pero, ¿Sabes? Amo el hecho de haberte conocido.

Amo el hecho de haberte amado.

Amo el hecho, de que tú y yo, nos hayamos encontrado en esa galería hace algunos años.

Pero…

Aún tengo la esperanza, de que un día tú y yo estemos juntos.

Y que, dejemos de estar en mundos distintos, para poder estar en uno solo.

Por ahora, solo diré tu nombre, para así, poder recordarte.

¿Qué puedo hacer si no, entonces?

Solo te llamaré por tu nombre…

Porque te amo.

Caeré en este pozo…

Para esperarte en un mismo mundo, en donde tú y yo, podremos estar juntos.

* * *

_¡Buenas~! Aquí ando una ves más con otra cosa... Y está vez es con algo de Ib *-* Hace tiempo que no escribo de estos dos, y fue tan asldkaskdl_

_ Los extrañé, de verdad, y cuándo escuché la canción dije "Tienen que ser ellos" Y bueno... Aquí está. Sinceramente no sé si es bueno, me esmeré y vacíe pensamientos, aunque no sé si les dí un hilo o una lógica decente. Espero sus criticas, y bueno, después nos leeremos :3_

_Un beso._

_Yuki'~_


End file.
